Ash and Georgia
by WitChan
Summary: Ash spends time with Georgia after Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu left him behind. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Where are you guys!?" Ash yelled, being left behind. Thirty minutes, during his beauty nap, Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu left him. The reason why they did is because a couple of trainers came up to them and said that a wild riot just started in Cestelia City. They couldn't wake Ash up, so they have no choice but to leave him behind.

Ash kept calling their names, but their was no answer. Then suddenly, a beautiful girl appeared and saw Ash going around. Her name was Georgia, one of Ash's friends. "Looking for Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu, huh?" Georgia asked, distracting Ash.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "I don't know why they would walk out on me like this."

"Someone probably told them something good was going on," Georgia said and it was true. Now she smooth-walked her way closer to Ash with a different on her face.

"It would be nice if you help me find them," Ash said.

"I suggest you wait where they left you, trust me," Georgia said, getting a bit closer.

"Okay," Ash said, taking Georgia's advice. He went back to the area where he took a nap while Georgia followed him. Once there, Ash sat on the ground. "And there's nothing fun to do. Oh well."

"I know what we can do, Ash," Georgia said, still showing him that different face of hers and it was sexy.

"Like what?" Ash asked.

"This," Georgia replied, shoving Ash on th ground. Then, he took care of his pants and underwear fast, exposing his private areas.

"Whoa, Georgia! What are you doing!?" Ash asked.

"You know you want this as much as I do," Georgia replied. As she mouthed his cock, she began stroking it as she guided two of her fingers towards his ass. Then, she pushed her fingers deep inside his anus before thrusting it hard.

"St-" Ash moaned, trying to say one word, but the feeling from his cock and ass didn't let him. "Never mind. Keep going."

Georgia knew he would want this, which makes her happier. Ash was the only boy she liked. It was a disaster trying to like other boys before Ash came here. Most of them were unattractive, rude, and dangerous. But for Ash, he was normal and cute.

For days, she was hoping that Ash would be alone, or even with Pikachu and Cilan, so she can have sex with him and she finally did. She didn't want Iris around with her and Ash like this, though, or another girl for that matter.

"You're so good at this, Georgia..." Ash said, enjoying the sounds Georgia was making. Saliva dripped out of Georgia's mouth, reaching towards Ash's pubes and sack. Ash thought it looked better that way, especially since a pretty girl like Georgia was doing it to him. She wasn't the only girl he find attractive, though. All the girls he met during his journey in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and here were hot, including the one he always argued with.

"Stop, Georgia... I'm gonna cum..." Ash warned, but Georgia didn't care. Along with his cock, she was hungry for his sperm. His cock finally ejaculated, filling her mouth with his love-goo. "Are you okay, Georgia...?" Ash asked as Georgia's stroking came to end. However, her fingers remained inside his anus.

"Uh-huh," Georgia replied as she nodded her head, tasting Ash's sperm around her mouth. Then, she swallowed it. "Yummy," Georgia said. Now she laid on top of him. "Do you want me to keep playing with your ass?" Georgia asked sweetly.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" someone yelled and it distracted Ash and Georgia. It was Iris that yelled at them. Cilan and Pikachu didn't react to their sexy fun but Iris did. Georgia gave her a nasty smirk.

"It's about time you guys came back," Ash said. "Where have you guys been?"

"In Cestelia City watching a wild riot," Cilan replied while Iris squeezed both of her fists. "We tried to wake you up, but couldn't."

"It's okay, Cilan," Ash said, then he looked at Georgia. "I love you, Georgia."

Looking at Ash, she said, "I love you too."

"BURN IN HELL, ASH!" Iris said, then she ran off crying as Ash and Georgia began making out, while Cilan and Pikachu watched.

The End


End file.
